Beauty Behind The Madness
by 2starryeyes
Summary: In Zootopia, all is well. There are no more night howlers making the predators go savage, and former mayor Bellwether is in jail. But really, appearances are only a costume, especially to Dawn Bellwether. Follow Leodore Lionheart as he goes to visit Dawn and discovers she isn't the real starter of the night howlers, and to find out, who really is the villain behind this madness?
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTY BEHIND THE MADNESS**

 **TRUTH BE TOLD, SHALL IT?**

* * *

This was never supposed to happen.

Zootopia should have been in chaos right now, savage predators roaming free and killing anyone they liked. She would have been far away from it all, peacefully safe from all the danger. That was what they promised her. Instead, Zootopia remained the same, not to mention she wasn't away from this web of lies, she was stuck there. Sentenced to jail for the rest of her life, there was nothing she could do but mope in her cold, hard cell.

Her job was supposedly "easy" if she said so herself. They had ordered her to be the pretend leader of the Night-howler mission, giving the white lamb a chance to hurt Leodore Lionheart, who broke her more times than you can imagine. "Take this flower." They had said, handing her a purple blossom, wrapped in a clear plastic covering. "Take it and seek revenge on those who treated you wrong." Oh, how she wanted to spit in their faces right now. She gave up everything for them, including her innocence, and this is what she gets? A lifetime in jail? She deserved better than this! Heck, she deserved better a long time ago.

She was young then, about four, when she met the lion cub who would be her best friend. He ran into her accidentally, crashing into her tiny woolly form head on. She remembered being knocked off her hooves, and seeing the golden brown clumsy cub grinning sheepishly as her.

Shy Lamb as she was, she couldn't help but feel like she had a special connection with this adorable cub. The two hit it off immediately, Leodore talking the ears off Dawn, who didn't seem to mind at all. They did everything they could think of together, imaginary missions to save mammals in distress, tag, hide and seek, everything.

The first day of kindergarten arrived, and they came in holding paws/hooves while grinning happily. Those five years before fourth grade were bliss to her, each day filled with fun and oh so exciting adventures she would run home to tell her mother about every day.

But of course, mammals grow up, and soon everyone thought the friendly relationship between Dawn and Leodore was "gross" and "unnatural". They were hurt their classmates thought of them like this, and decided to meet in secret, still going on all those adventures together. Dawn had sensed the change in Leodore, obviously, but she didn't want it to be true. He was her only real friend, someone she could rely on and trust with all her heart.

Then her world broke down that afternoon. She had gone to their secret place, a little clearing in the forest near their houses. It was always safe there, living in Bunnyburrows did have the perks of at least somebunny around. She could still remember the cold, emotionless chocolate brown eyes staring at her, telling her he wasn't going to keep doing this, keeping up this "facade" as if they were still friends.

It still hurt her to this day, but what happens after left scars in her heart forever. Struggling with the now painfully clear truth, she made friends with her other classmates, even if she was a bit on the shy side. The way Leodore had left her changed her entire personality. She was no longer the shy, quiet lamb, she was now the outgoing kind of crazy friend every mammal couldn't help but to be friends with. her new bubbly personality was the perfect mask to hide her real, hurt self in, not to mention her emotions as well.

If anything like this happened to another mammal, they would without a doubt choose not to be friends with them again. That's where Dawn went wrong. She had let Leodore back into her life, after a show of apology she had so naively believed. Oh, how easily she had fallen into his trap, his web of fakeness.

At about the end of grade seven, their classmates found out, that once again they were friends. The shunning towards both of them resulted in the next problem. Leodore had lied all along, it was all a trick. Why? because he wanted to prove to his other "friends" that he could hurt someone as well as they could. Hurt her he did, all right. He had ditched her at this "party", saying he had to get something. When he returned, he came just in time to watch her crumple down and cry after all the taunting and bullying his squad did to her. The years of high school were harder for her now, seeing the faces of her bullies every day. Her old friends didn't want to be friends anymore, afraid of the Leodore's wrath. The only solid ground she had was her studies. Throwing herself into it, she got recommended for assistant mayor. She was ready to accept it until she saw who was running for the job of mayor.

Leodore Lionheart.

She didn't want the job anymore, and came up with plenty of excuses to reject the recommendation. That was when the Prowlers of the night (POTN) came to her. Strangely, they knew of her dilemma with Leodore, and had offered her chance at revenge. She would take the job, work hard for a few years to fool everyone with her supposed innocence, and ruin Leodore's reputation when every mammal is at its weakest and pointing fingers (or claws, paws, you know...).

She wasn't that dumb to accept such a risky job like that, but it came with a extra burden. Obey, or your loved ones shall die. What kind of daughter would she be if she let her mother die? She had no choice but to comply.

They had told her she was the best, and that they would protect her. If so, then where were they? What type of slag-eating mammals they were! As soon as she gets out of here, if ever, she will find them and teach them a lesson.

 **LEODORE'S POV**

What did I do to myself?

Leodore depressingly sat at a nearby cafe, head in his paws. An untouched mug of still-steaming coffee sat on the oak table, adding to the look of "help me I'm so lonely!" Yes, he did look pathetic, and he could just imagine his father yelling at him for exposing his weaknesses and destroying his ego. Like the hell he cared about that now.

Look, he wasn't the one to blame things on someone else, but his father had ruined his relationship with Dawn. She seemed quiet when you first meet her, but she really was quite fun once you get to know her! She was the only good friend he would actually trust with all his secrets, and all of his fears as well. That was just one of the many things his father ruined for him.

His drunk dad was terrible to him and his poor mother. That must be why she left them? Dawn was the only happy thing thing in his childhood memories, and the others he didn't want to resurface again. He had never thought his classmates would judge so harshly. Every hateful look of disain, every shake of the mother's heads added to his breaking point. He broke, when a police officer, A OFFICER, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, stop him and tell him not to mess with innocent lambs like Dawn. Like, the hell he was ever gonna hurt her!

Okay, okay, he did hurt her, way more than he wanted to. His friends then acted liked he had control over them, when really it was the other way around. He listened to his manipulating friends, the asshole he was, and ending up hurting his real friend beyond repair.

Leodore really thought he could have made it here without her, but he knew deep inside he was wrong. She was the reason why he tried so hard at campaigning, the reason why he woke up at three. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to prove to Dawn that he's better than he was, and he would like to make peace for his  
actions.

Dawn was not one of those forgiving mammals though.

At least he could try... To apologize.

It wouldn't be easy, considering how much he's hurt her, but there must be some form of her old happy self in there...

He's gonna try and find it.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi! 2starryeyes here!**

 **I know, all of this I have wrote before... but this needs a little backstory as well! I hope I gave y'all enough to read the next chapter, which will be OUT SOON!**

 **This will progress a lot faster than the other one, don't worry! I just have to get my muses straight once more!**

 **Thank you for sticking through with me!**

 **And yes, I have restarted the ENTIRE story, since the content in the future is WAY different.**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 ***2starryeyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Two sides of the mirror**

* * *

"Visitor for you, Bellwether." The gruff voice of a jailer interrupted her train of thought, yet again. Seriously, how many mammals are going to come and throw their hatred in her face? Sure, she got why they would do that, but it truly wasn't necessary to come everyday!

"Fine, come on in." Turning from the wall to face her visitor, her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Leodore, but soon slanted into a glare. "Leodore Lionheart…." She hissed, her eyes never leaving his emotionless face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Greetings, Miss Bellwether." He appeared to ignore her question, and continued with his formal talk. "I have chosen come here, on this day, to discuss something with you."

"Aw, cut the slagging formal talk, Leodore, you're in no position to talk like that." Dawn sneered, taking the pleasure of making him feel worthless and small, like what he did with her.

"But Dawn, I want to apologize." Whoa, that came out way faster then he planned, his voice sounding so rushed and so….unorganized! If his father was here…he would get the end of the stick for that.

Dawn had to say, she wasn't expecting that to happen. She thought he would want to come and complain about how she had ruined his career and all that slag. She wouldn't forgive him though, no matter what.

"Yeah right, stop messing with me. What are you really here for?"

"No, I'm being honest! I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused, and your future I ruined. I am an asshole, and I completely agree with that. I was a terrible classmate to you, and a even worse best friend."

"STOP IT, LEODORE. JUST STOP. Can't you see? I'm not gonna believe you again after all the times I foolishly did listen to your lies. Stop trying, you're just wasting air. Why do you have to make things so complicated? I just wanted to be here, all by myself, ALONE. You should know by now just how much you hurt me, beyond repairs. I don't want to care about you again, I truly don't…." Finally breaking her stare, Dawn massaged her temples trying to stop a onrush of tears once more. She wasn't gonna cry again, not now.

"Okay then, don't forgive me. I can live with that. But I want to help you at least get a shorter sentence, not to death. I know deep down you are still the kind lamb I loved to play with, and you wouldn't ever do something like this so willingly like that. So may I least try to help?"

Dawn pondered the idea for a second. She did want to get out of this hellhole as fast as possible, and this seemed like the only valid option. Leodore would have to know the truth then, about the Prowlers that put her here. She was willing to take that risk, if it meant she could finally get out of here. So she told him everything, from her parents to the POTN, and to this mission she was pretending to be the mastermind behind. It felt like a weight had lifted off her, and she felt so light afterward. He wasn't necessary the first choice she had in mind, but who is she in the position to be picky, yeah?

"Wow, they're harsh….I knew you weren't that bad! But this just makes it so much harder to work with…" Leodore frowned, sitting down on the red plastic chair, the only one in the room.

"Yeah…but you promised to help, so you can't back off now." Dawn reminded him, tilting her head to stare at him emotionlessly. Working for the government before this had her perfectly mastering every poker face and full of boredom and nonsense eyes.

"I didn't say I was backing off, I was merely stating a fact. Now, before we start planning, I want to tell you about my past, I feel like you should know why I hate the night howlers and drugs so much, more than the average mammal."

"Okay then, a truth for a truth."

"Exactly."

"…..continue?"

"OH, right! Everything I do, all links to my father in some way. And that's not a good thing. I have never told anyone this before, scared they were gonna mock me. So here goes…." Leodore took a deep breath and started telling his past.

"My mother left us when I was four, leaving behind a confused and innocent son with a drunk and temperamental father. I didn't understand what was right and wrong then. so my mind was fresh and clean for my father to brainwash and taint with the wrong facts. That changed when I met you. You brought the only actual happiness into my childhood, and showed genuine care instead of the barf-worthy affection my father-ish mammal would show when the social workers came around. You were the first and only mammal to challenge my father's ways, and I thank you for it. I am so much more than a typical asshole to do all those things to you, and to come now after all these years to apologize and expect you to forgive me. Dawn, part of me still remembers the old you from when we were friends, all those years ago, and it breaks my heart to see you still suffering for what I caused. I want to help you, so you don't have to be like this anymore. You don't have to forgive me by the end of it, I'll be happy just knowing I'll have somehow made it up to you. Just think of it like another job at the office, only I'm actually going to be doing the work this time, okay?"

Dawn wasn't sure what to say next. She didn't know that Leodore had such a dark past, but it felt like if she forgave him now, it would feel like she's only forgiving him because of his past. She was done with all the judging. It was high time to start fresh and new.

"I will forgive you," Leodore brightened up. "On one condition." He slumped forward again, then remembered who he was and straightened up once more.

"Should have seen that coming.." He muttered, making Dawn show the ghost of a smile.

"If you do help me, which is what you want to do, correct?"

"Yup."

"Lovely. Then I have some info that you might want to know." She told him everything, from the beginning to the end. Even the parts when she was at her weakest because of him, she told. Dawn had to tell someone everything, or she was sure she'll burst soon. Leodore was not the first choice in her head, but now was not the time to picky, not to mention she had no other choices either.

"Wow Dawn. That's terrible, I really should've known better than to treat you that way."

"I'm willing to put off the past for now, so you should too. And yes, I'm still mad at tiy deep down, but I really do wanna get out of this fragging jail and teach those slagging POTN's a thing or two!"

"I still can't believe it, Dawn." Shaking his head, Leodoee let a look of wonderment cross his face. He'll let his emotions go, just this once. "You shocked us all by revealing it was you who was the masteind behind all this, and now you're really just a pawn? I really don't think I should believe you, but I can tell you're not lying, either. Is that why when you surrendered, you didn't say anything?"

"Actually, no. My mind was too caught up, and I barely had time to register anything in my mind before they put hoof cuffs on me. But it would have made sense, though. I'm truly not lying, I promise you."

"Call me crazy, but I believe you, and I still want to help you. So, what's the plan?"

"The plan... BRRRRIIIIINNNGGG!" Dawn was suddenly cut off by the sound of the emergency alarm screaming like a banshee.

"Attention all mammals. This is a CODE RED. I REPEAT, A CODE RED. Please stay in where you are, and stay in a quiet and orderly manner." The intercom cut off leaving both of them confused with miles of questions unanswered.

"Hold on, I might be able to see what's happening on my phone." Pulling out his silver IPhone, he tapped at it with his sharp claws, read the latest news, and suddenly  
paled.

"Leodore? What's wrong? Let me see!" Grabbing the phone, Dawn caught it just in time before it hit the ground. "Geez. Pay attention mor-" Blinking quickly, she reread the article, trying to make sure that it was real, what was happening before her. "No no no no... This cannot be happening again...

BREAKING NEWS

AFTER SIX MONTHS OF PEACE, THR NIGHTHOWLER ATTACKS HABE STARTED AGAIN. WHO IS AT FAULT THIS TIME? 


	3. Note to all

**A/N:**

 **H** **i my ever so lovely readers!** **I just want to say, I won't be publishing nor updating any of my stories for a few months. Let's just say some writers on here are not as kind as you would expect them to be, and their harsh words were taken with too much salt, you get what I mean? Yes, I understand rumors are being spread about me by PM's and things, and I can assure you that none of that is true. I would never purposely offend anyone if they didn't greatly hurt me before.**

 **I will come back, in a few months or so, when I can publish without a threat hanging over me. You guys are such amazing readers, and I'm sorry if this lets you down. Thank you guys for being so understanding and supportive! Love you all!**

 **Ciao for now,**

 ***2starryeyes***


	4. Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

 **Appearances are Deceiving**

* * *

I am bad, and that is good.

Did you think I would be telling you about how I actually was kind-hearted and all that feely emotional stuff? Well, you're definitely in the wrong place for that. I'm not that weak fawn who was exactly that, at least not anymore. Living with my corrupt father, dealing with the ZPD on multiple accounts because of my gang's ways has hardened my resolve, as I like to say.

Before you all start accusing me of crimes I didn't commit, listen to me first. It might not change your mind, but hey, give me the impression that someone's listening to me, yeah?

I would love to think that my father was kind, but that would be outright lying. He won the fight to become the leader of Prowlers of the night, might I say somewhat savagely. He had came home all bloodied, still high on adrenaline from the brawl. My mother was still around then, and I remembered how she had held me close, whispering prayers for our safety. Being too young then, I didn't recognize the absence of tears that should have trailed down her pretty face, and the hate that had instead shone in her brown eyes. That was just the beginning.

Oh, stupid me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ryder Goldeneye, second in command of POTN, former police officer, and this is my story.

I'm kinda surprised you haven't run off by now, nor thrown any rotten fruits at me yet. But I suppose you couldn't, you're just a book I write in to keep myself somewhat sane. If you could, though, I'm totally expecting you to do that.

Years ago, the Prowlers of The Night wasn't like this. It was just another club to go to, another thing you could brag about to your peers. We all had families to care about, loving warm homes to go back to each night. We were less organized as well, we didn't have the dark pitted rage that boiled in our veins now. I guessed this "club" of sorts was to protest against all the predators that live amongst our kind, and the huge threat it put on our all strongly hated them, of course, but we never did anything much less than complain.

That is, until the infamous scratch that Gideon Grey inflicted upon Judy Hopps. Well, that truly did spur us into action. All the sub leaders started hatching a plan, a very detailed one to show just how savage predators can be. I think I was about two years older than Judy at that time, which meant I wasn't allowed to attend the meetings and planning sessions. My father was very involved in it, and pretty soon it became everything he could ever think about. He would become all charged up and dark, cursing us bloody names and throwing things upon our heads, me and my mother.

Did I mention he was violent? Of course he was violent, bloody drunkard he was. After he was done with me and my "punishment", my mother, bless her soul, would take me up and lock me in my room before she tried calming my father down. I can't count exactly how many times this happened, it pretty soon became one of our daily occurrences.

Anyone with a sensible mind would be tired of dealing with my father everyday, so I guess that was why she kicked him out of the house, leaving just her and me. My childhood after that was plain and simple, what it should be.

I didn't see my father for a long time, not until after I had graduated police academy and accepted a position in Sahara Square. He didn't change that much over the years, still with that flop of dirty brown hair draped over glittering jade eye, and those gold horns that sprouted from his head, not curved, but not straight either. In a way, I guess we looked alike, only I have the caramel eyes of my mother.

He thought, after all this time, that I would be happy to see him again. He was so fragging wrong, it was shameful to even look at him try. It was pathetic, him thinking he was still needed in my life. I grew up without him, and I will still live without him.

I guess he knew that, deep down. So he came and threatened my mother, when I was at work in Sahara Square. I came home, to find her tied up and blindfolded. A note was stapled to her chest, assuring me that much more damage was going to happen if I didn't comply to him. Luckily, she wasn't hurt too much, the staple was minor enough for me to handle. But no more of that should happen, I have to protect my mother.

So I joined Prowlers Of The Night, again. It wasn't the best choice for my future and my criminal record, but it was what seemed best at that time. I could keep her safe, and my father at bay, it was a double deal.

He gave me a job, to be the head of the "Nighthowlers" operation. I guess it was kinda a welcome back gift, to congratulate me on "being myself" again. Sometimes I hate being his shadow.

It does come with its "perks". Along with the responsibility as head of the operation, I got a lamb as my little spy. She came up to my pelvis, that little puff of wool on her head just grazing my hips. I dunno why I remember that so vividly, but I guess something about her just struck me.

Dawn Bellwether wasn't just some innocent lamb. Her heart, soul, and reason to live had all been shattered by one predator. She was just as scornful as my father, and willing to do whatever to avenge herself.

Too bad she failed. Her dang little sheep butt got caught, and thrown off to jail. Father won't take her back; once you're caught, you're gone. Police would have you on their radar, and we can't have that here.

I've always got a backup plan, if Dawn did fail. She did, so it's time for take two.

Zootopia, you'll never know what hit you.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This is just some background on Ryder, our antagonist. He's just a gooey mess, isn't he? :)**

 **I made a prise to never leave a story, and I'm not stopping now. I'm going to give Dawn and Leodore the ending they deserve (not together as a couple).**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and being so supportive. I don't know how this would've gone if you guys didn't help me brainstorm :).**

 **Ciao for now,**

 ***2starryeyes***


End file.
